Oddessy's Last Stand
by queenpearl
Summary: From the episode "Jem'Hadar" Oddessy's fateful encounter.


After a long patrol, it was always good for humans to return home for a little rest and relaxation. USS Oddessy was no different, even if she was a starship. The Galaxy-class tilted her head side to side, working the kinks out of her neck. Neck problems were common for her class. A head so large on a body comparatively small was bound to cause some issues. Strained muscles were the most common complaint.

"Neck bothering you?" Captain Keel was more observant than most gave him credit for. His ability to perceive a situation for what it really was had saved Oddessy's stern on multiple occasions. "A bit." She answered. "But nothing serious." "I'll let Bashir be the judge of that when we dock at DS9." Keel said. "Mmm, yes sir." She agreed. Dr. Bashir was known among starships for his therapeutic methods. Oddessy always enjoyed his massage programs.

 _"Deep Space Nine to Oddessy, do you read us?"_ The transmission was slightly unexpected but it was the undercurrent of worry in Kira's voice that had Oddessy on edge. The starship answered it herself. _"This is Oddessy, what's the problem Kira?" "Od, Ben's vanished in the Gamma Quadrant. A race known as the Jem'Hadar, some part of a Dominion has taken him hostage."_ Kira said. _"Damn. Do you know where he's being held?"_ Oddessy asked. _"No, only that if you go through the wormhole you should pick up his shuttle's trail on the other side."_ Kira replied. _"Understood."_ Oddessy prepared to end the transmission. _"And Oddessy, I don't need to remind you how dangerous this could be."_ Kira warned. _"I took an oath to defend the Federation and its citizens ma'am. Even if it means my death. I'm well aware of the risks."_ Oddessy replied and signed off. She was going to the Gamma Quadrant.

It was a bleak, desolate place. "Anything?" She asked her two runabouts. "Nothing." replied the first. "I'm not getting anything on long range sensors... Wait. I'm picking up something, heading this way under impulse power." Oddessy slowed, dropping out of warp in time to fly right over Rio Grande. "Oddessy!" The shuttle squealed. "Rio, you daft old geezer what the hell are you doing way out here?" Oddessy asked. "Oh just looking around. Thought I'd go out for a little stroll."

Oh yes, they'd played this game before. Different times, different places but the players remained the same.

Oddessy laughed. "Stay close to me, I'll get you back to the correct quadrant." She said. Rio sighed in relief. "Thanks Od, any more of this shithole and I'd blow a containment pod or two." He grumbled. Oddessy rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic." She sighed. "Dramatic things happen to me. I have a right to be." He shot back. She snorted. "Just come on. I don't want to hang around here unless the Dominion are..." She trailed off, seeing Rio's eyes go wide with horror. Gulping, the Galaxy-class turned to see 4 Dominion ships heading straight for her. "Well, um hello. Nice to meet you." She stammered as Rio ducked around behind her stern. Oddessy positioned herself so that the shuttle and her runabouts were protected behind her bulk. "You will leave, now." said the first. Oddessy growled low in her throat. She would not have some overbearing bastard tell her what to do! Especially not with the lives of two valued members of DS9 at stake. "Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I should." She hissed. The second Dominion ship fired a single phaser shot. The Galaxy's shields were useless as it penetrated, striking her port nacelle. Oddessy snarled in pain, defiance blazing in her blue eyes. "I ask again." The lead Dominion ship said. "Leave, now!" Oddessy ignored the pain in her nacelle as she rose to her full height, massive muscles rippling under her silver skin. She bared her own teeth and armed her weapons, taking as much power from her useless shields as she could so they could be more effective against her enemy. "And I'll say this only once." She growled. "I am not going anywhere without Sisko and Quark!"

Oddessy couldn't recall a time before the next few minutes in which she relied more upon her teeth and bulk than her phasers and torpedoes. Her shields were useless and her weapons did have some affect but the Dominion were good shots too and she felt each hit. Blue blood coated her hull, freezing in various patterns. "Oddessy, I'm picking up something on forward scanners." Rio said, dodging a well aimed shot from a Dominion ship. "Is it Sisko?" Oddessy asked, her momentary distraction allowing one of her opponents to deliver a punch to her face. Oddessy snarled, spitting several teeth before striking right back, her teeth just missing his hull. "Affirmative." Rio replied. "Well beam them aboard!" Oddessy cried. Rio did so as soon as they were in range. "Let's get out of here." He growled. "With pleasure." Oddessy was noticeably limping as she turned her stern to the one Dominion ship that remained. The other three had either been disabled or destroyed. She nudged Rio with her saucer, pushing him towards the wormhole as the four ships went to warp. Teeth bared, eyes wild, Oddessy looked like something out of a horror film. Her runabouts flanked her until she ordered them ahead with a sharp growl and swift word. "You three, do not stop until you reach DS9. Keep going!" She ordered. Her injuries ailing her, the Galaxy-class began to fall behind. Finally she dropped out of warp all together. Rio immediately turned back for her, pressing himself to her side. "Oddessy, come on we have to keep going." He murmured, doing what he could to lick her wounds clean. Oddessy hissed. "Rio, go." She rasped. "I won't make it." "Yes you will. Come on, you have to try." He begged. Oddessy turned to see the last Dominion ship charging straight for her. "Rio, go." She growled. "Oddessy..." "I'll hold him off long enough for you to reach the wormhole but you have to go now!" The Galaxy-class straightened as best she could and turned to meet the oncoming challenge. "You'll receive the Kirk Cross for this, Oddessy." He whispered, and then he was gone, guiding his comrades to safety. Oddessy watched them go. "Good luck you three." She whispered, then turned back to face the Dominion.

"It's just you and me, bastard!" She snarled. "No, it's just me." The other ship sneered and lunged. Oddessy batted him back easily. He recovered swiftly though and attacked again. Oddessy made a grab for him but he was too quick. A Galaxy-class starship was designed with a small neck for a reason. That small neck reduced the target area for an opponent. But when the opponent was a 10th your size, they could find that target area precisely. The Dominion ship sank its teeth into her throat, earning itself a gurgling shriek from Oddessy who rolled on her back, exposing her underbelly. The Dominion ship let go as he tasted the warm gush of blood, letting his larger opponent bleed out into space as he tore into her hull plates, causing even more damage. With each blow Oddessy convulsed, her efforts growing weaker as the blood flowed before they ceased altogether. Weakened by blood loss and going into shock, Oddessy could only gasp quietly for air as the Dominion ship moved in for the kill. A torpedo came out of no where and destroyed him. Oddessy managed to look and see who'd done the deed, seeing Rio Grande.

"I thought I told you to go through the wormhole." She rasped. "And I did. Both runabouts are safely at DS9. Now I need the last part of the team to come through." He replied. "I told you. I-I can't." She coughed. "Your engines still work don't they, use them." He ordered. It wasn't easy, supporting a ship that was 10 times his weight and size but Rio Grande managed as best he could, taking on a position on the Galaxy's favored side. Oddessy was on her last legs by the time she staggered through the wormhole, determined to at least see her home with her own eyes one last time. Just clearing the wormhole and within sight of DS9, she collapsed. Rio made no effort to help her up. He knew.

The shuttle pressed his nose to her side. "You fought with honor, Galaxy." He murmured. "Your battle will be remembered for generations." Oddessy was too weak to offer a reply. Exhausted himself, Rio curled up at her side, feeling her rest a nacelle protectively over him. Purring, he fell asleep.

"ODDESSY!" Galaxy's anguished voice is what woke him several hours later. He opened his eyes to see Oddessy's class pathfinder hovering over him, shaking the larger hull of her sister. "ODDESSY! ODDESSY PLEASE! WAKE UP PLEASE!" She was begging and crying if the tear tracks under her eyes were anything to go by. Rio leaped upright, fearing for his friend. "Oddessy..." He nudged her. That's when he realized she had stopped breathing. He bowed his head, pressing his nose to her side. "Farewell my old friend." He whispered before backing away to give Galaxy her space. He noticed Venture, now Galaxy's only remaining sibling, docked at the station. She too was crying. Rio glanced back at Oddessy, for the first time noticing her still open eyes and the smile on her face. "May you find peace with the Ancients, Oddessy." He murmured and he almost felt he could hear her voice again, tickling his ear.

 _"Thank you Rio. I am watching you, always."_


End file.
